Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology for amplifying a signal received from an antenna and transmitting the amplified signal to a front end module (FEM), or a transceiver, through a single path.
Description of the Related Art
Data throughput of an electronic device to which Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology is applied (e.g., Galaxy S5, Galaxy Note 3, or the like) may be maximized using multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) technology. In particular, a performance requirement in terms of total radiated sensitivity (TRS) should be satisfied so that the electronic device may perform communication based on the MIMO while maintaining high data throughput.
In general, electronic devices that support LTE communication typically may include one transmission antenna (TX ANT) and two receiving antennas (RX ANT). The two receiving antennas may be classified into a main RX ANT and a sub RX ANT. Here, the sub RX ANT may operate as a diversity antenna, and an electronic device may achieve maximum data throughput by virtue of the signals received through the individual RX paths.
A low-noise amplifier (LNA) is typically used to improve receiving sensitivity or performance of a diversity antenna. However, there is difficulty in obtaining optimum performance of an antenna using an optimized LNA component because a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) such as a transceiver has various structures depending on manufacturers or products and a band to be supported by an electronic device is various.
Furthermore, in the case where an electronic device supports multiple LTE bands, a wiring may be disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) in order to transfer a signal of each frequency band from an antenna (radiator) to a transceiver. This wiring may have a long path according to positions of the antenna and the transceiver. Since various components and wirings should be arranged on the PCB, there is difficulty and it is complicated to design the PCB on which long multiple paths corresponding to multiple bands are arranged.